Rock Lee's New Dojo
by Qnslaught
Summary: Rock Lee decides that it's time to find out who the best ninja is once and for all.


Rock lees new dojo

it was a nice summer day in the village. The smell of fresh ramen filled the air as Rock lee walked past the stand. Rock lee was bored and upset that no one has ever really finished a fight against him when he walked past a dojo. He over herd the dojo challenger announcing that he was there for a fight. Rock lee thought, he then sprinted off. He went to the spot where he previously constructed a dojo, it was in disrepair.

"I gotta get the guys together!" lee said out loud. He then turned back to town and ran, he first stopped by narutos house. "hey naruto get down here we have business" naruto looked out the window and saw rock lee. He instantly put on his green jump suit, matching rock lees of course and ran down to meet rock lee.  
"what are we doing" naruto inquired.  
"we are building a fuckin dojo"  
"oh not this again" *facepalm*  
"no were doing this shit right!" lee pleas, " I am getting together a ninja tournament and whoever wins gets a prize from our sponsor!"  
"who is the sponsor?"  
"uhh I havnt thought that far ahead" lee explains  
"ughh" *facepalm* naruto and lee continued to head over to sakuras house. "sakura rock lee has this epic idea I think you want to be involved"  
"what would that be" sakura asks  
"A NINJA TOURNAMENT HELD AT MY NEW DOJO"  
"…uhh…" sakura stares with a blank expression "I think ill pass" this crushed rock lee because he thought fo sho this would impress his main lady.  
"who eles we going to get to participate?" naruto asks  
"I got an idea, just gather up sasuke, guy might, and kakashi and bring them to the dojo.. I got a few phone calls." Naruto nods in agree ment. As rock lee lee goes off to make his phone calls. Naruto later shows up whit his cronies to the dojo site.

"where is rock lee?" as naruto hears a thumping sound. Naruto looks to see what it is and a stack 500 trees tall is on the otherside of the dojo

"I have been doing tree kicks all day we will use the lumber from this for the dojo"  
"kakashi since you are a carpenter ninja, I need you to do all the precision work"  
"oy" kakashi says in understanding  
"sauske you use your fire breath and melt that metal for the roof"  
"hmpf" sauske replies.

After a hard day of construction they finally built the rock lee training facility, and the rock lee **c**oliseum/ ampatheater. "Hmm it looks like we are finished." Naruto said, "now lets get sum ramen"  
they walk to the town and go to the ramen stand. "ramen my treat" a voice from outside explaines.  
"who is that?" rock lee asks  
"dunno lets look" naruto sez

As they slowly turn around a figure wareing an overcoat stand there. He was wareing the same head band as the leaf land people, how ever there was a cross threw it. "Itachi, you made it!" rock lee says in excitement  
"y…y…you know him?" naruto, kakashi, and sauske all say  
"yeha we go way back" rock lee explains "I taught this guy everything he knows"  
" R TO THE L its been too long man" itachi says  
"wait…Wait..WAIT.. what the fuck" sauske asks  
"well when you were bawwing about not being as good as me I went to find some real cool guys and I came across my main man here" itachi says, proceeding to do what appears to be a secret hand shake.  
"yeah I gave him a ring to come to town for the ninja tournament" rock lee says "told him to bring some of his dogs with him" naruto is petrified in fear  
"wait this dick head wants to kill me.. and you invite him down here?"  
"well we have an agreement… no hidden agendas" rock lee explains  
"i.. I just don't know about this" naruto says. As he walks out.. "I guess I have to train" naruto rushes to the state of the art rock lee training facility, complete with indestructible trees for kicking, pools of water the walk on, sand to manipulate.. virtually anything a ninja needs to train.

**day of the tournament**

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL NINJA TOURNAMENT, IM THE HOST AND COORDINATOR OF THE EVEN ROCK LEE!" the crowd erupts in excitement, women are throwing there panties to the arena floor… "rock lee…rock lee" the crowd begins to chant. "I WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE RULES…. IN THE FIRST ROUND YOU WILL DRAW FOR A FIGHT AND CONTIUNE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND UPPON WINNING…..SECOND ROUND HAS THE SAME RULES AS THE FIST AND SO ON… THE FINAL ROUND HOW EVER FIGHTS FOR THE OPROTUNITY TO FIGHT ME.. ROCK LEE.. FOR OUR GRAND PRIZE…. A YEAR OF RAMEN FROM THE RAMEN STAND"  
"jesus.. a year of ramen… I just came" naruto says  
" I must win this tournament and defeat my friend and sensei rock lee" itachi says  
"I must defeat my student" guy yells, then flashes his smile  
"..whatever" sauske says  
"I just want more erotic novals .. kakashi out" kakashi says before he goes up in smoke. This is going to be the clash of the titains..

**FINAL ROUND ITACHI VS ROCK LEE**

itachi winz


End file.
